Il suffisait d'un signe
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Il y a des jours, comme ça, où l'on a l'impression qu'un évènement important va se dérouler, et que cela changera sa vie. Shion a eu cette sensation ce matin-là, et cela s'est avéré vrai... Shion & Mû.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu !

Je m'excuse par avance d'écrire moins, les études passent avant quand même xD Malgré tout, je fais une petite entorse pendant mes cours de psychologie (_trop long pour moi_) pour écrire un peu... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai écris ce petit OS pour ma chère** Gwenn** qui m'a dessiné Shion sur ma demande (_j'ai craqué devant ses beaux n'yeux_) et (_c'était pour la décidé à me le faire, j'avoue_) à qui j'avais promis d'écrire sur lui en retour... Pas de couple, désolée xD

De suite, j'annonce que je n'ai pas lu les Next Dimensions. Par contre, j'ai fini la série des Lost Canvas, mais j'ai évité de spoiler la fin, au cas où. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez lu les ND et que cela ne correspond pas, je ne les connais pas xD (_quoi que, je suis même pas sûre que ce que j'écris dans ma fic soit repris dans DN, c'est dire ^^"_)

Disclaimer: Je pense, j'ose même, ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que l'idée des personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya est de **Masami Kurumada** ?

Corrigé par ma soeur, **MayThisBe**.

Bonne lecture !  
.

Il suffisait d'un signe…

* * *

**Ressasser des souvenirs est un signe de vieillesse.**

* * *

Il y a des jours où, dès le réveil, on savait que quelque chose allait arriver. On sentait au plus profond de son corps que ce qu'on allait vivre allait changer le cours de notre vie. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait senti la première fois il y a plus de deux cents ans de cela, lorsque la guerre sainte avait commencé. Lorsque Dohko avait ramené ce jeune garçon au Sanctuaire...

C'était la même sensation qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil ce matin. Comme une myriade de fourmillements qui parcourait son organisme pour l'avertir. Comme un message, une litanie continue. "_Bientôt_"...

Cette sensation ne le quitta pas de la matinée. Autant dire qu'il se concentra très peu sur ses papiers. Même descendre voir les apprentis ne le détourna pas de cette conscience d'un changement imminent. Pourtant, les Dieux étaient témoins que les efforts de Saga et d'Aioros pour être dignes de leurs futurs titres étaient pour le moins considérables.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'astre solaire caresser son visage qu'il avait découvert maintenant qu'il était seul. Le printemps commençait à peine et les arbres retrouvaient petit à petit leurs feuilles. Le ciel n'en était pas moins éclatant, d'un bleu uni. C'était une belle journée et pourtant le Pope, sur sa terrasse privée qui dominait le Sanctuaire, n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il attendait.

Mais la journée s'était déroulée sans le moindre incident. Son instinct avait-il lui aussi vieilli avec le temps ?

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Athéna l'avait nommé à la tête de son domaine. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé mais leur couleur avait décru jusqu'à blanchir totalement. Etonnement cependant, son visage n'avait que peu été altéré par l'âge. Quelques rides sous ses paupières semblaient être les seules preuves des siècles qu'il avait vus passer. Mais ce temps touchait à sa fin, il le savait. Tout atlante qu'il était, il n'avait aucunement l'immortalité. Comme son maître avant lui, il ne vivait que pour élever la nouvelle génération.

Même s'il doutait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la prochaine guerre...

N'était-ce pas plutôt cela qu'il ressentait ? Lui qui voyait sa race s'éteindre, est-ce que son tour arrivait ? Oh, il ne craignait pas la mort, loin de là. L'idée de rejoindre ses camarades sous peu ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être avait-il assez vécu.

Mais la mort ne voulait pas encore de lui.

Alors que le jour déclinait pour laisser place à la nuit, une aura se fit ressentir au fond de son être. Un Cosmos qui ne venait pas du Sanctuaire, mais d'en dehors, d'un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'y téléporta sans attendre.

Jamir. Le lieu était resté à l'abandon depuis la victoire de sa Déesse. Les atlantes qui surveillaient jadis le coin étaient partis depuis longtemps, vers des horizons meilleurs. Atlas, Yuzuriha... Tant de noms qui n'existaient plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait de la vie à l'intérieur de la bâtisse...

Il entra dans la tour, retrouvant des habitudes qu'il pensait oubliées. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de venir depuis sa nomination, et il se rendait compte désormais à quel point cela lui avait manqué. C'était ici qu'il avait passé son enfance en s'entraînant pour obtenir son armure ou en apprenant comment les réparer. Ces murs étaient les lieux de ses souvenirs. Il pouvait revoir les endroits où il jouait avec les autres apprentis, sentir à nouveau les odeurs qui l'avaient bercées pendant des années, et le rire de ses amis...

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas des rires qui résonnaient mais bel et bien des pleurs. Se focalisant sur le Cosmos, il se mit à la recherche de son propriétaire.

Il ne tarda pas à entrer dans une pièce circulaire et il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

De suite, il sentit qu'il était trop tard pour la femme. Allongée sur de vieilles couvertures qui s'étaient imprégnés de sang, elle ne respirait plus depuis quelques temps déjà quand il s'accroupit près d'elle. C'était une atlante magnifique, à la chevelure longue, tirant entre le bleu et le violet, et à la peau d'albâtre. Malgré la mort, son visage restait doux, comme si elle l'avait accueilli avec un sourire, persuadée que tout se passerait bien. Peut-être était-ce le cas...

Il effleura avec d'extrêmes précautions les lèvres de sa consœur des siennes pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage puis regarda l'enfant enveloppé dans du tissu qu'elle serrait encore. Le pauvre avait quelques heures à peine et pleurait faiblement contre sa défunte mère sans que celle-ci ne puisse l'aider désormais. Il le prit tristement dans ses bras.

- Bonjour toi...

Etonnement, cela calma l'enfant qui pouvait à nouveau profiter d'une source de chaleur. Shion essuya doucement ses joues, caressant au passage les deux petits points de vie sur son front. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

La réponse vint rapidement.

Alors qu'il le sondait pour s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé, le Cosmos du jeune garçon vient à sa rencontre, répondant au sien comme s'il l'avait toujours fait.

- C'est toi qui m'appelais alors ?

Il se permit un sourire malgré la situation. Le nourrisson promettait de devenir aussi puissant que lui, voire plus, s'il possédait une aura pareille alors même qu'il venait de naître.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser.

Après un dernier regard pour celle qui l'avait mis au monde et la promesse silencieuse de revenir lui rendre les hommages qu'elle méritait sous peu, il emporta son fils avec lui au Sanctuaire. Il fallait commencer par le nourrir, le faire vivre.

Sans s'attarder sur le regard étonné des serviteurs quand il leur demanda d'apporter un biberon de lait, il retourna à ses appartements pour laver le petit et lui mettre du linge propre. Alors enfin, il put le faire manger, assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Et réfléchir...

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait que cet enfant allait changer sa vie à jamais. Déjà songeait-il à se procurer le matériel qu'il lui faudrait. Il savait qu'il y avait des meubles de ce genre dans le Palais, vestige de périodes passées, quand certains apprentis particulièrement puissants étaient amenés dès l'âge du berceau. Certes, ils devaient être un peu vieux, mais ils étaient toujours en bon état. En comptant leur nettoyage, ils pourraient être installés dans sa chambre d'ici la soirée. Ensuite, il lui faudrait aménager son emploi du temps pour s'occuper de lui sans négliger ses devoirs. Peut-être devrait-il prendre une nourrice aussi. Il y avait bien quelques femmes qui travaillaient ici et qui ne refuseraient pas de l'aider...

Tant à faire...

Il regarda avec douceur le petit être qui avait fini sa tété, caressant tendrement sa joue ronde.

- Je ne sais même pas comment te nommer...

Il ne reçut évidemment pas la moindre réponse. Pourtant, son sourire revint sur son visage.

- Mû...

Un être perdu de plus dans ce monde où les atlantes étaient devenus si rares, comme ce continent qui avait jadis été le pays de leur peuple. Une nouvelle génération. Un espoir. Un héritier même...

Il le berça lentement.

On était le 27 mars. La sensation qui l'avait poursuivie toute la journée avait disparu. Mû était né.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
